


They're watching

by Nurrenbri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chases, Crazy, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Mental Instability, Phobias, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurrenbri/pseuds/Nurrenbri
Summary: A sketch of the life of an unhappy suffering soul, haunted by the unspeakable in its monstrosity of many years of fear.Dedication:To Jack Walters, a detective who went crazy looking at his hands.Author's notes:Sometimes horror takes on an ordinary appearance for the other majority.





	They're watching

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Они наблюдают](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/742572) by Nurrenbri. 



The slippery, dirty brick of the gateway. Breath that makes your bones crack. My eyes flutter, clinging to the indifferent light of a single bulb hanging under the archway. The soles creak, gliding on concrete chips and broken bottles. 

They're watching. 

There's a rustle and a flapping sound behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a recognizable shadow – the shadow of my never-ending nightmare. Run! But what is it? Two more to ahead! They're lurking. Open long mouths full of small teeth. Unblinking, soulless eyes. A nasty hiss.

Run, run!

The intercom buzzes dreary. The entrance door slams. Heels clatter on the stairs. First floor, second, third… The clank of a key in the lock. I am in my abode. It's dark – I've closed the curtains. 

They can look in the windows. 

This horror will never end... I turn on the light. The light bulb flashes a couple of times and goes out. Burned out? But nothing just happens. They can pop out of any dark corner. I'm scared... My hands shake and the bottle clinks against the glass. I knock it down in one gulp, my throat on fire, but my hands stop shaking. Well, no. I won't let them. The gun is loaded, and I loaded the cartridges with buckshot myself. Another day to wait until the opening of the season... 

I get cold, realizing that I did not close the front door. There are slaps in the hallway. Nausea rises in my throat. My heart is racing. It feels like it's about to break through the bars of my ribs and pop out of my chest, running away, leaving me to my worst nightmare. 

It's coming this way.

It's on the doorstep. The terrible cold of the unblinking eyes, the hideous webbed feet, the long monstrous neck. It opens its mouth, revealing a jagged worm-pink tongue. 

Q U A C K

**Author's Note:**

> Anatidaephobia is an obsessive fear that somewhere in the world there is at least one duck that is watching you. It usually stems from a traumatic childhood experience of meeting swans, ducks and geese. 


End file.
